


Just a Date

by Serabelus



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, Blind Date, Dinner, F/M, First Date, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serabelus/pseuds/Serabelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuuhei has a date. Wonder how it will go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Date

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot do a happy story! If I do then it is short! I EVEN spent a whole day and a half trying to figure out a plot for a happy, fluffy, and not my typical 'blood and guts and you'll be crying' type of stories. 
> 
> and it still sucks! haha screw this pairing! (sorry to all you sunShuu fans but it seems I can't do this pairing at all)  
> Pairings: Sunsun (who is she) and Shuuhei (can't I just call him Hisagi? Reminds me of a rabbit)

Hisagi almost sighed as he walked home from school, his bag slung over his right shoulder while he felt the uncontrollable urge to sigh just to take any pressure that had been growing off his shoulders. It had been two weeks since his step parents had told him he was going to go on a blind date with a woman around his age. It had been a big enough surprise that he actually let his mouth hang open for a few seconds before he pulled it up and walked out of the room as if nothing had happened.

Two weeks went by and tonight was the night he was going to meet the girl his parents- and the obvious other parents- were waiting for. They had fussed over his clothing, actually trying to tell him to wear a suit as it would fit the occasion; he denied it and said he didn't like being cooped up in something you can never move around in fully. They had relented after he told them off a few more times.

It was hard, that was the only thing he knew, not to let his 'blind' date out into school. Though to him if his 'parents' had it their way he would be hassled by both Kira and Renji into 'wearing the tux'. Though the later would laugh and say it was stupid only to use it as blackmail later on, he was more than positive on that one. Kira, he thought, wouldn't be so negative on it. He'd encourage him to actually 'dress' up because who knew where they'd go.

That point made Shuuhei rethink his whole situation again on the tux. He might be forced into a fancy restaurant but he really didn't have the money for it. So, for the time being he thought he would wear his school uniform. After all it was somewhat dressy in his view. So, after more time thinking on the date with the girl did he finally realize he was home.

"I'm home." He shouted out after opening the door. Half way taking off his shoes did he realize he didn't get a response, confused he quickly looked around the entry trying to find either a note or some other explanation why, when he did find the note he quickly snatched it and read all that he could- they had unruly handwriting and he prided himself on being able to read half of it- and what he understood he didn't like.

He was to wear a tux and if he didn't he wouldn't get the allowance his step parents gave him at the end of every week. Cursing his luck he dropped his bag near the table in the entrance way before dragging his feet up the stairs. He glanced again at the note before he spotted something that made him cringe.

They asked him to cover up the tattoos and scar with makeup. This wasn't the first time they had told him he'd scare off people with them and it wasn't his fault that he had them- or at least he scar, the tattoos were his idea on getting.

"Always pestering me about them, nagging." He actually sighed before getting to his room to see another note, this one was not a scribbling mess as his parents' normal one but it was one he knew well.

Kira's handwriting, 'Shuuhei, I heard you needed a tux from your parents' for tonight's event so I am lending you one of mine, it might be a little tight but it will be better than wearing one form Renji.

Ps. Please remember not to rip off the sleeves, I would like to keep this one intact.'

"Not my fault your clothes rip when I wear them." Hisagi said before opening his door slowly, trying to stem off the fact that the tux would be some horrible color –if his parents choose it would be, hopefully Kira gave him one that wasn't blue or brown- when he entered the room he first glanced at the laid out suit before chuckling a little.

On the suit was another note that he had to laugh at. It was a step by step on how to do the tie from Kira. "Idiot." He said before leaning down and scooping it up to see that it was a rich black, probably silk or something considering it was soft. He also noted that it had a rose in the front. "They make it seem like I'm getting married or something!"

After a few looks at the tux he looked down at his own school uniform. At least it was more comfortable than the suit, he thought. So with one last longing hope that he wouldn't have to do this he quickly set the suit down on his bed and grabbed a towel to take a shower- he did have gym the end of the day at school- and went to scrub off any grime that his parents didn't like.

"And no makeup." After all they were trophies, a battle scar from junior high and 69 from someone he looked up to. Though the strip was another story he didn't want to go into at the moment.

After half an hour of taking a shower, he had dazed off thinking about what type of person his 'date' would be and that caused the shower to be longer than his normal amount of time. As he stepped out of the shower he quickly began to dry his hair before looking at his uniform on the ground.

"What school does she go to?" he paused to think of some snobbish woman but what came out was someone like Matsumoto Rangiku- he had a crush on her and he doubted he'd ever get one second of her time… that didn't involve sake and a drunk Kira.

He shivered at the last memory of when he was invited to drink with them. Rangiku had only asked him to join because Izuru had passed out and was … in his only view of the situation… about to die from alcohol poisoning.

He entered his room; thinking was a good distraction for going through daily activities, before he looked at the suit again and quickly set out to getting in it. First boxers, then the pants – they felt as soft as when he touched them the first time- then the undershirt- it felt like a cotton material but knowing Kira he had to have washed it a couple of times to loosen it up- it was a little tight on his biceps but it wasn't as tight as Izuru's normal brand of clothing.

Hisagi smiled as he slipped into the overcoat – or whatever he called it, he didn't know it very much- he quickly buttoned it before looking at his hair and frowned, still wet but it didn't matter. He just quickly shook it before going to look in the mirror again and deciding that it was fine with him. After that he quickly went and left to work on figuring out where he was suppose to go.

That meant searching the whole house for another note that he would spend a few more minutes to decipher the code. Taking a deep breath he started rushing around the house. It was cat and mouse and it was not what he signed up for. So an hour after he had started he felt slightly exhausted and was going to give up until he heard someone knocking at his door.  
Quickly thinking it might be a ride or something else to help his investigation did he head to the door, flushed from running around wildly and searching under all of what he had hoped to help. So, it was a surprise to him to find a woman with olive hair and three pink dots under her right eye. What he thought was even stranger was that she held her right hand to cover her mouth as she spoke, softly and very calmly, to him.

"Hello. My name is Sun Sun, you are Shuuhei Hisagi, am I right?" she spoke and it was clear that this was the woman he was suppose to go out on a date with. Shuuhei only nodded dumbly before he smiled his own cocky smile.

"Yeah, so you're my date." He saw that she smiled only that it was hidden once again.

"Yes." Hisagi smiled before he looked at her attire clothes. A kimono, white elegant and symbol of a pure white snake- anaconda he assumed- wrapped around the edges. "May I come in?" Shuuhei nodded before moving to his side so she had a clear path into the house.

Shuuhei watched her, for in his mind she was something to watch and learn about… he didn't have many female friends due to his journalism job and the fact that he didn't get out much other than to get slammed with the hottest babe and his always overly drunk friends.

They talked, albeit in a one worded conversation, over dinner. She seemed-in all his opinion- raised on old values as: cover your mouth so you don't expose teeth, being polite (which was kind of knew to him in way), and … he just didn't know.

"Thank you for the food." She said in that calm demeanor of hers before he quickly got up and helped her out of her chair- for he felt that was what she was waiting for as she looked at him- and pushed it in. It was a little annoying but he would bare with this tell the night was over. "What have you planned next?"

That was a good question. For the next three hours they did random things (I know this makes no sense but I really want to end this T T it is bothering me now) until It was time for Sun sun to leave. Escorting her to the car of her parents did he smile until she was out of sight and sighed.

They had a date set for next week at the same time and he still had no way out of it.


End file.
